


Heaven, Help Me

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Campus, School, School Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.
Song: Campus (Bastille)





	

There had to be something that could be done. He couldn’t do this every single night, wrapped in the blankets of his bed worriedly. He didn’t want to sleep- he couldn’t sleep- because tomorrow was school. School meant waking up early, going to class, answering questions, being assessed, trying to remember information, hanging out with people, getting homework, writing essays… 

He couldn’t do it. Tyler couldn’t take it one more day. It didn’t matter that he made it this far; he would easily be fine with throwing all that hard work away. He couldn’t take another test. He couldn’t stand another grade. 

Everything was falling apart, and oh god, what could he do about it? 

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing… 

He closed his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to flush away all his thoughts, but that only made him realize how much he craved sleep. 

He needed to sleep to do well on those tests and essays and questions and classes. 

He needed to sleep. 

And so he did. And the cycle repeated.


End file.
